sit_foolsballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dumbledore's Army
Dumbledore's Army are a fantasy football team owned and operated by Jean-Philippe Steinmetz that have been a member of SIT Foolsball since the inaugural 2009 season. While they have yet to win a division or league championship, the team has been on the cusp of success and a contender in nearly every season. History 2009 Season In the inaugural season of the league, Dumbledore's Army competed in Yellow Division along with Soggybottom Squad, Mud City Maulers, and the Literate Benchwarmers. They finished the season in 3rd place in the division with a 5-9 record, failing to make the post season and finishing 11th place overall. *Results Table 2010 Season In the second season, Dumbledore's Army remained in Yellow Division with a renamed A-Team; they were joined by Bella-Bits transferring from Blue Division, and an expansion team, the No-No Squares. They finished the season in 2nd place in the division with a 7-7 record, but once again failed to make the post season but tying for 6th place overall. *Results Table 2011 Season In the third season, Dumbledore's Army and A-Team were a founding members of the merged Green Division along with former Blue Division members, Rocket Surgery and Da Flash Gitz; they were joined by Green Sox transferring from Red Division. Dumbledore's Army finished tied for last in the division with a 6-7 record, missing out on a Wild Card spot due to the tie-breaker. In the consolation tournament, they went 1-1, losing to Team Orion but then defeating No-No Squares to finish in 9th place overall. *Results Table 2012 Season In the fourth season, Dumbledore's Army remained in Green Division with the renamed Thompson Tanker and Rocket Surgery; they were joined by No-No Squares transferring from Red Division and expansion team The Wonderlic. They finished the season in 2nd place in the division with a 7-6 record, earning a Wild Card for the first trip to the playoffs. In the postseason, Dumbledore's Army lost to rival Pink Panthers in the quarterfinals, but defeating No-No Squares in the placement match to finish in 5th place overall. *Results Table 2013 Season In the fifth season, Dumbledore's Army remained in Green Division with Rocket Surgery and No-No Squares; they were joined by Team Orion transferring from Red Division. They finished the season in 3rd place in the division with a 5-9 record, failing to make the playoffs. In the consolation tournament, Dumbledore's Army went 1-1, defeating rival Pink Panthers, but losing to The Wonderlic to finish in 8th place overall. *Results Table 2014 Season In the current season, Dumbledore's Army transferred to Purple Division joining the returning Donkey Punchers and Da Flash Gitz and joined by Beards of Glory playing in their inaugural season. After two weeks of play, Army had a 1-1 record. *Results Table Rivalries Dumbledore's Army have had the same rival for their entire history, the Pink Panthers. In the first official Rivalry Week game in Season 3, they lost to Pink Panthers 65-133. In Seasons 4 and 5, they defeated the Panthers 159-127 and 116-109 respectively, for a 2-1 record overall. They have met in the post-season twice, once in the playoffs where Army lost, and once in the Consolation Tournament in which they won. The rivalry continues in Season 6; Rivalry Week will be Week 7. Awards